


Pirate, Baby

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Before and After, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, Sept 19, The delivery room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: What did the pirate say when he got his wooden peg out of the freezer?





	

"Shiver me timbers!" Sansa said, in her best pirate voice. Arya just stared at her sister. 

"That was _literally_ the worst pirate voice I've ever heard. The joke was so-so. Also, did you hear the one about the pirate movie?" Sansa shook her head. 

"Aye, it was rated  _arrrrrrrrrrrr,"_ Sansa's boyfriend said. Arya frowned at him. He had an excellent pirate voice and she hated him for it. Gendry snorted with laughter. Her husband loved pirate jokes. They reminded him of his old boss, Davos. 

They were in Arya's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to tell them Arya was ready to deliver the little hellion inside of her. Stormageddon had been kicking her mercilessly for the past week. She winced as the brat delivered a well placed kick to her spleen. "Ow, my squiggly spooch."

"Humans don't have a squiggly spooch," Gendry said. 

"I do," Sansa said. 

"Stay out of this, Red. Don't encourage her in her random references," Gendry said, his hands on his hips. He tried so hard to make her act like a muggle, and normally it was endearing, but right now, his spawn was trying to bust out of her like Xenomorph. She was more than a little ready to make him feel her pain and not just damned sympathy pains. 

"It's a Stark thing, Bull. You wouldn't understand," she muttered as she leaned back. "Gods, Stormy is just about ready to burst out and just be here. Feel like I'm being gored from the inside out."

"Well, you did breed with a bull," Sandor said. "Stormageddon is just impatient. She wants to be here and play with everyone."

Sansa snorted. Arya loved that her prim and proper sister had loosened up so much. Even if it was due to her old giant of a boyfriend.  _"HE_  is not going to be able to play for at least a month or two. Though I'm sure that won't stop anyone from trying."

Arya giggled. No one knew the gender of the baby, except Arya and Dr. Gilly Winters. Gendry hadn't wanted to know and Arya found it too entertaining to see everyone guess and argue about it. Sansa, Dad, and Bran were saying boy. Robb, Rickon, Jon, Mom and Sandor were saying girl. Gendry was betting on a matching set. Arya had punched him for that. 

"How are you two doing?" Dr. Gilly asked as she entered the room. "Let's have a look at how far you are." Sandor and Sansa left the room, while Gendry stood next to her bed. Dr. Gilly lifted the sheet and made a humming noise while she checked. "Excellent! I'll call the orderlies to wheel you to the delivery room. Will Dad be coming, too?"

Arya looked up at Gendry. He had been worried he might pass out, so she had left the decision to him. 

"Y-yes. I'll be there," he stuttered. Arya smiled. Nervous Gendry was adorable. If he passed out, it would be the best story. 

"Alrighty. Come with me, we'll get scrubbed in. Mommy, we'll see you in a little while." Gendry kissed her before following the doctor out. 

**********

Several hours and a lot of cursing at Gendry later, Arya lay in her hospital bed with Stormageddon in her arms. She loved this little one so much. How was that possible, when she had only just met him?

"Arya, he's beautiful," Sansa whispered. Their parents were still an hour away, driving like the White Walkers were chasing them, if Rickon was to believed. Robb couldn't get there until the following day because of work, but Merry and Lyan were waiting with Sandor. Dr. Gilly was limiting the amount of visitors Arya could receive at a time. Bran was overseas for a semester, but they would video chat with him later. Jon and Ygritte had already been by, and they promised to bring lots of chocolate to Arya later. 

"His name is Killian. Killian Jones Stark. Gendry wanted to name him James Tiberius Stark, but my little love was born on a day for pirates, not space captains. He was vetoed so hard." She smiled and kissed Killian's head. He had a little tuft of black fuzz on his crown. "My beautiful pirate. You are going to break so many hearts."

"I'm going to have to redecorate the nursery, aren't I?" Sansa asked, grinning. 

"Only a bit," Arya said, returning the smile. "Pirates riding dinosaurs would be epic." Sansa just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted last month. :( SUPER late on this one, but I was having a hard time deciding what to write. Then I realized I hadn't covered Baby Stark. FYI, Arya kept her last name when she married Gendry. :) She's a modern woman. Gendry decided to take Arya's name, because he's a modern man. Gendry Stark. Woo!
> 
> Also, I've never been pregnant, never been at a hospital for someone giving birth, so I was just making crap up based on watching deliveries in sitcoms. Forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
